


Black butler-the Phantomhive way

by Firequeen01



Category: Black Butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firequeen01/pseuds/Firequeen01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another adventure with Sebastian ciel and grell with sebaciel included.<br/>Bye bye To Elizabeth cause everyone hates her (obvs) and GRELL!<br/>(My personal fave)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black butler-the Phantomhive way

He was trapped chained on the table a million faces watching him, their faces masked and all of them laughing. A man brings something close to his chest and a unbearable pain making him scream for all that it's worth.  
Ciel phantomhive wakes up, his body shaking, his sheets drenched in sweat. He'd had that dream a lot lately and trying to get back to sleep was worthless. So he got out if bed and decided to walk through the mansion. He'd never walked through the whole mansion before it was too big for that but Ciel walked through nearly the whole thing examining every room. Anything to take him off that fateful night. When he got to the servants quarters he stopped at the door to Sebastian's room, he'd only seen it once and that was when the manor was built. He didn't expect that Sebastian used it very much soon as demons don't sleep. When he went in Sebastian wasn't in there. Not a surprise, he was probably somewhere else in the manor. When he entered the entrance hall he felt tired again. He couldn't go to sleep though, he just lay down on the cold floor and looked at the ceiling and the chandelier full of candles. If there was one person who could make him feel better it was Sebastian. Everyone else he new just seemed to stress him out. It was kind of ironic really, a demon making someone happy, like the stupid curry competition. The curry buns made by a demon making people feel happy, how utterly ridiculous.  
He was struggling to keep his eyes open now, he'd had such a busy day. But he couldn't sleep peacefully if he tried.  
"Master?" Ciel looked up to see Sebastian walking towards him. His jet black hair sparkling in the moonlight.  
" what are you doing down here at this time?" "You have a big schedule tomorrow as well as lady Elizabeth coming to visit" Ciel groaned. He'd forgot about that.  
"I can't get to sleep" he said "I had a nightmare".  
"Master if your tired, lady Elizabeth will take it as an insult" Sebastian walked over and picked Ciel up as easily as picking up a doll.  
"Come on master, I'm getting you to bed"  
Ciel didn't refuse. "Fine" he said. His eyes were beginning to close again but this time he let them, hiding on firmly to Sebastian's tailcoat as sleep took him over.

Sebastian walked to the young masters room, carrying him the hole way. He carefully lay him down in his bed before smoothing the sheets over him, making sure he was tucked up comfortably. He looked so small and fragile, curled up under the soft bed sheets. Sebastian walked round and out of the room, blowing the candle out as he left.  
Awwwwwwoooooooo  
Sebastian sighed, it was that bloody hound again. He walked outside, intending to shut it up before he woke to young master again. When he got there, he saw that it was howling at something in the distance, and that something in the distance was red.


End file.
